One Missed Call
by AmslyApple
Summary: Bella is involved in a car crash? Will she make it out alive? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Bella is in a terrible car crash. She doesn't know if she will make it. So she calls for help. Edward comes to her rescue. But could he be too late to save her?

I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1**

I wasn't watching the road carefully enough when I drove too fast around the corner. I saw an oncoming truck, I swerved but my truck didn't go the way I had planned. I missed the truck by inches, literally by inches. And it didn't help that it was raining buckets outside, my truck slid across the road, trying to get some grip on it. I knew Charlie should have put new tyres on my truck. I saw the bank that my truck was heading for. I knew this was going to hurt, a lot.

The impact of my truck rolling down the bank was powerful. My truck was going to be completely ruined. Huh, I was thinking of my truck more than my own life. But I was wearing a seat belt, I would be safe, well I hoped I would be. After I knew the truck had finished its never ending death roll. I tried to move, just to make sure nothing was broken. I flexed my fingers and toes. Okay, that was fine. But I still hurt. I looked down and saw a power pole a few centimetres away from my chest. I didn't know where I was, I could have been on the edge of a cliff for all I knew. I decided it would be safer not to move because one wrong move may send the power pole straight through my chest. I knew I needed help, and fast. The first person who came to mind was Edward. I reached for my phone in my pocket and called him on speed dial.

Edward answered on the first ring "Hey Bella, I thought you would have been here by now. I can't wait to tell you my good news. Where are y-''

"Edward!" I cut in, crying. "I've been in a car accident. I can't move, there's a power pole-'' All I could hear was the rumble of Edward's car taking off on the other side of the phone.

_Hurry _I thought to myself. I didn't know how long the power pole could stay still for, a big gust of wind could make my truck take another roll down the bank, and I would be impaled.

In just a few minutes Edward was by my side. I felt a bit better. But I knew this must have looked horrific, the look on Edward's face said it all.

"Bella honey, I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay." Edward said soothing me. He stroked my hair and started to hum my lullaby just to calm me down. "Oh god Bella, you're bleeding!" Edward yelled.

I hadn't noticed until now, I saw where he was looking. My stomach was covered in blood, and even more was coming out.

"Edward..I'm scared" I said shivering because the wind was picking up.

"It's going to be okay Bella, I'm here now. You just sit tight; I'm going to get you out. But first I have to pull this power pole out of your truck" Edward said, beginning to get out of my mangled truck.

I held him back. "Wait, if you did that, it would cause the truck to move and I think it would start rolling again. I wouldn't survive" I started to cry, I didn't want to die, not now. I still had ages with Edward to live.

"I'll be super fast, you'll be out in no time" Edward reassured me. "I just have to leave you for a minute, I'm going to try and get the power pole out. Don't worry you'll be fine" Edward said, kissing me softly on the forehead.

My vision was going blurry as I was losing too much blood. I didn't know how Edward was handling it. I must have smelt mouth watering to him. My eyes were beginning to close, I couldn't keep them open for much longer.

I felt my truck move as Edward started to pull out the power pole. I think God was on my side; thankfully the truck didn't roll again. And I knew I was safe now. I was the damsel in distress and Edward was my hero. I closed my eyes waiting for it to all be over. After what seemed like ages, Edward was at my side once again.

"Bella? Open your eyes honey, I got the pole out, you are going to be okay. Please Bella, just open your eyes." Edward pleaded. I could hear him, but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't open my eyes. It was like I was in a deep sleep, and I was dying at the same time.

"Edward?..." I asked confused. I knew I had to make some sort of contact before I died.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked as he took his t-shirt off, and put pressure onto my stomach.

"I'm cold and it's going all dark...I'm scared Edward" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't say that Bella, just open your eyes. I'm getting you out of here right now. See? Look." Edward replied. I could feel him lifting me from the truck. With all my might I opened my eyes, and looked at his face. I had never seen him this scared in my life.

"It's going to be alright Bella; I'm going to take you to Carlisle, because I know you don't like hospitals. He will take good care of you" Edward told me. He kissed me again, and it felt like I was flying, maybe I was, because Edward was running with me in his arms straight to his house.

We reached the Cullen's house in record time. Edward rushed me to Carlisle, but I knew it was too late. I closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to open them again. All I could hear was Edward whispering in my ear. In my last breath that I could mutter I said "Edward, I love you".

I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Hopefully, if I get reviews, I'll continue my story. This is just to see if I should continue my story or not.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella has just been rescued by Edward. Has he rescued her in time to save her?

**Chapter 2**

"Carlisle how is she?" I asked my father. Carlisle had worked on Bella for hours. She had to have made it, she just had to.

"She's not doing to well Edward, I did my best, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry son" Carlisle replied, and left his son to take in his information.

_This cannot be happening; it wasn't supposed to end this way._ I screamed in my head. _She cannot leave me._

I walked out of Carlisle's office and entered the dining room, where my family just sat silently.

"How long does she have Carlisle?" I asked him. "Is there enough time for me to say...goodbye?"

"Of course Edward, she's got about a day, maybe two if she holds on for long enough." Carlisle replied. There was a quiet sob from Alice.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I should've seen this coming, but I was too busy hunting and I was too preoccupied...I could have stopped-'' Alice said.

"No Alice, it would have happened anyway. It's ok, I don't blame you". I hated how Alice felt she was to blame.

"Has anyone contacted Charlie?" I asked. I knew he would be feeling really bad right now.

"It's all been done son, he's coming over tonight...to say goodbye" Carlisle told him. "Maybe you should say your goodbye's first".

"No, I want to be the last voice she hears. And I need to think about what I will say, get my head around things. This is just all too much to handle right now. I'm going to my room".

_Why was this happening to me? Why her? Why?! _I was so angry that I started to throw my books and CD's from their shelves onto the floor. I wanted to break anything I could find. I knew my family could hear me from downstairs, but I didn't care. I found the photo of us together, but I knew I couldn't tear it. I couldn't bear it...Once there was nothing else in my room to destroy I wished for once that I could cry, but since I was not human, that emotion would never come.

As I lay on my couch I heard Charlie coming through the front door. He was upset, obviously. I decided I couldn't stay in my room any longer, so I went to join my family and Charlie downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I could tell everyone was watching me. I saw Charlie's face, he had been crying and he didn't look like he had eaten much in awhile.

"Charlie...I'm...sorry" I said as I met up with him.

"I heard you were the first on the scene, you were with her, and you got her out of the truck. Thank you Edward" Charlie replied shaking my hand.

I hope he didn't notice how cold my skin was.

"It's okay Charlie; I just wish I could have done more for her".

"Edward" Charlie began. "You did more than anyone could have done; I guess it's just her time to go".

"Yeah, right". I didn't believe a word he said. But I pretended for his sake. "Charlie are you coming here to say goodbye? Because I want to be the last one to do it, she might still be able to hear us." I asked him. I wanted, no needed to be the last one to say goodbye. My voice would be the last one she would hear, it had to be.

Sorry that was a short chapter, it was just a filler, so I could move the story along. Chapter 3 is going to be really good. So watch this space.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on fire today. Three chapters in one go "phew" I'm breaking a sweat. Haha**

**Anyway back to the story. Last time we were left with Charlie coming over to the Cullen's house, and Edward being very upset about what happened to Bella. This chapter, we hear Charlie and Edward's final goodbyes to Bella.**

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie's goodbye**

"Darling, can you hear me?" Charlie whispered into Bella's ear.

She did not stir, or even open her eyes.

"Bella, it's your dad, Charlie. I came to say...goodbye" He couldn't help but to start to cry.

Charlie came and sat next to Bella, who was still as stone, and he could hear the faint beeping of the machine that was keeping her alive for now.

"I never thought I would be saying goodbye to you, and never seeing you again. I'm glad you came to Forks, you really brightened up the place". Charlie sighed and watched his daughter.

"What am I going to do without my little chef? You know I can't cook, remember the time I tried to make spaghetti bolognaise, well I failed at that. And you had to come and try and save what you could...haha good times". Charlie went silent for a bit, still trying to take in that his daughter would not be able to speak to him again, laugh, and smile even. He would miss that.

"You know I was never good at this kind of stuff Bella, what am I supposed to say? There's a million things running through my mind right now, but I can't find the perfect thing to say. Goodbye? I love you? I'll miss you? I wish you could tell me what to say". Charlie paused and let silent tears run down his face. "You're the only one that's seen me cry, you should be honoured Bella" Charlie joked. "But I wish I wasn't crying for this reason, I really wish it was me and not you. You and Edward are meant to be together. I saw the way you two acted towards each other; he really does love you Bella. And so do I. I wish I knew what to say, because later on I'll probably regret not saying something to you before it's too late. But honey, I'm lost for words. It's supposed to be the opposite way round, your kid isn't supposed to die before the parents. It's not right" Charlie sighed, and just watched the monitor, Bella's breathing was becoming slower and slower. But he knew Bella was a fighter, and she would stay alive as long as she could.

"Yeah that's right Bella, you stay here. You're not going anywhere just yet. Edward still has to talk to you. And I bet you would be angry if you didn't get to see hear him one last time...Well I guess that's all I have to say. I'm not good with goodbyes, but I'll give it my best shot" Charlie held her hand and kissed her softly of the cheek. "Goodbye Bella, I'm going to miss you, so much" Charlie couldn't stay in the room any longer and walked outside and got some fresh air.

Charlie took a deep breath and let the cool air fill his lungs. This was unreal. This was not happening. How would Renee be when she finally flew over here? How would he tell Jacob? Oh no, Jacob didn't know. Bella's best friend did not know what was happening. Charlie quickly ran inside and asked to use the phone, and called Jacob straight away.

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice answered the phone.

"Jacob, it's Charlie. I have some bad news....."

**Edward's goodbye**

Edward knocked on the door to check if Charlie was still in the room. There was no answer, so he let himself in.

The first thing he saw was Bella, just lying there, she looked peaceful. The white sheet covered her injuries. But apart from that Edward thought she looked beautiful.

Edward sighed, and then broke down. More than ever he wished he could cry, because if he could this would be the moment to do it. He started to shake, his whole body shook and he couldn't control it. He couldn't bear to look at Bella, but he forced himself to because this would be the last time he could say goodbye to her.

He quickly rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Huh, you're cold, you could nearly pass for a vampire Bella" Edward said. "Okay, that was pretty lame of me to say" Edward just stared at the floor, not knowing where to start, but then after a minute of two he plucked up the courage.

"Bella darling, you were the best thing to ever happen to me, I really do mean it. I loved everything about you, even your stubbornness. I know you would want to become a vampire like me, but I'm sorry Bella, I can't let you do that, even if it hurts me to let you go, I'm not letting you have that choice" Edward knew if Bella could talk, she would be fighting him the whole way. He smiled at this thought. "I never thought this day would come so quickly, you had ages with me still. I told you to get rid of that death trap of a truck, but you kept it, knowing that it was a present from your dad, and it would hurt his feelings if you sold it. Ah Bella...always thinking of others. I guess I'm not really saying goodbye here am I? I'm just chatting away. I wish you could talk back, because I'm getting lonely just talking to myself" Edward sighed.

What were you supposed to say at a time like this? Edward really didn't know. He felt he was the one to blame for all this, if he got there sooner...if Alice wasn't preoccupied with hunting...this could have been stopped. "Bella wherever you're going I hope it's nice, just like the meadow I took you to. You liked it there. It was peaceful and beautiful, if that's heaven for you, go there" Edward felt like he had to give Bella permission to die, even though it hurt him deeply. It was one of those things that felt right for him to do. "I don't want you to leave me, but I know you will in the end. I want you to be at peace. I love you Bella, you meant the whole world to me. But...I have to say goodbye my sweetheart" Edward placed her hands on her chest, and just looked at the beauty that Bella was. Edward hugged Bella softly, remembering she was a delicate human. He then kissed both of Bella's cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips, he lingered on her lips for a little longer. He took a deep breath as he pulled his face away from hers. "I love you Bella, and always will" Edward whispered softly into Bella's ear "And don't you forget it". Walking away from her was one of the hardest things Edward had ever done in his life.

I hope you liked that chapter, I cried when I wrote it. I just had to mention Jacob in the story. I couldn't just leave out my favourite werewolf out of the story. To Jacob fans, there's going to be a lot more Jacob coming up very soon.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and favourited this story so far. Next chapter will be up when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Edward have said their goodbyes to Bella. Jacob arrives but is shocked when he finds out what has happened. Bella takes a turn for the worst.

Chapter 4

In the dark sky, stood a full moon as a wolf descended into the night.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked pulling a t-shirt on as he walked through the door.

"She's in the spare bedroom Jacob, but she's unconscious and it doesn't look like she is going to wake up again" Carlisle told him. "You can go in and say goodbye if you want".

Jacob stepped closer to Edward. "I'm not here to say goodbye. I'm here to find out exactly what happened, Charlie didn't say much over the phone. By the way where is Charlie?" Jacob asked him.

"He's gone home. He's had a very exhausting day, and looked like he was going to fall over if he stayed awake any longer, Esme is with him. What did Charlie tell you?" Edward replied. He could feel Jacob starting to get angry, he knew in the end, things might turn ugly.

"He told me Bella had been in a car accident, he said it was serious and that she was at the Cullen's house. I didn't realise she was dying. How did this all happen?" Jacob said, a tear starting to roll down his cheek, but he wiped it away, before anyone could see.

Edward sighed and then began the story "I rang Bella tonight and asked her to come over, I told her it was something important. I guess she was really excited about, maybe she was speeding, I'm not sure. When I got to the scene Bella's truck was down a bank and on its side. There was also a power pole smashed through the windscreen".

"No!" Jacob shouted.

"It's okay, the pole didn't impale her thankfully, but she suffered internal injuries, and when I found her she was bleeding pretty badly. She was really scared too. I got the pole out of her truck, and got her out. And on the way here, she lost conscience and Carlisle did his best for her, but it was too late. She's on a ventilator for the time being, to breathe for her, but it has to be switched off some time". Edward finished and just stared at the ground.

"This is not happening...Why her?" Jacob started to pull his hair, out of frustration.

"I keep asking myself the same thing" Edward added. Talking to Jacob was not easy, one he didn't like him and two he was Bella's best friend which secretly loved her.

"No, I don't believe it. I'm not saying goodbye, because this is not true...I have to go" Jacob said trembling. Edward began to go after Jacob, but Carlisle held him back.

"He's just had a big shock; he's just taking everything in. He'll be back Edward" Carlisle told him. Edward nodded and left to go back to his room.

Everything in his room reminded him of Bella, he had photos of them together strung throughout his room, letters they had sent each other. He really wished he could sleep and this could be a bad dream that he could wake up from and then everything would be fine. He didn't know how he could continue to live without Bella, she was his life. If she was going to die, so would he. That was his plan so far. Go to Italy and provoke the Volturi and make them kill him. This way he would be with Bella forever. Just like he wanted. The downside was he knew Alice could see what he was going to do, and she would try and stop him. So it wasn't a surprise when she came running into his room.

"Edward, no! You are not going to do this, you'll get over this. This sadness will stop, trust me, I've seen it" Alice said sitting next to Edward.

"It doesn't feel like it now Alice. I promised Bella that we would always be together and this is my way of keeping that promise" Edward sighed. "I know everyone won't be happy about my decision but this is what I want to do. And once Bella goes, I'm going to Italy, no arguments".

"You know I'm going to try and stop you Edward. I won't let you do this. None of us will. You won't even be able to get out of the house, once I've finished". Alice replied. She gave Edward a hug, and left him alone.

"_Great" _Edward thought as he lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. As he stared blankly, he pictured Bella's sweet face.

Edward stayed on his bed, for what seemed like hours before he heard the shouting downstairs.

"Edward! Get to Bella now!" Carlisle shouted.

With inhuman speed, Edward was at Bella's side. After a minute he realised everything was silent. Not even the sound of the ventilator was making a sound. The ventilator...it wasn't on. Bella wasn't getting oxygen.

"Carlisle...why isn't the ventilator on?" Edward said, shock covered his face.

"Because I turned it off..." Jacob entered the room quietly.

Rage was building up inside Edward. "Why the hell would you do that? Look, she's dying now!" Edward shouted at him.

"She's in pain; would you want her to suffer even more, if you dragged it out?" Jacob shouted back.

Edward moved closer towards Bella. "Of course not" Edward stroked her hair softly. "But you shouldn't have done it without permission".

Jacob snorted. "Ask for permission? From who? You? Please, I'm her best friend, I know what's best for her" Jacob folded his arms and watched Bella.

"What's...best...for...her!" Edward was filled with so much rage; he wanted to rip Jacob's head off. "How dare you say that!" That was it. Edward lunged for his throat, but as soon as this happened Emmet and Jasper were holding him back.

"No Edward, think of Bella, you need to be here for Bella" Emmet said. "Bella" seemed to be the magic word. Edward calmed down, and Jasper and Emmet let him go. At once, he was by her side.

"Bella, I'm here now. You can go honey, go to your meadow." Edward said holding her hand. After a moment of silence Edward asked "Shouldn't Charlie be here?"

Esme answered for him. "He said his goodbyes; he couldn't bear to be here when the machine was turned off. But he knows what's happened." She came over to Edward and gave him a hug.

Edward could hear Bella's faint heartbeat suddenly disappear. Carlisle checked her pulse. But Edward knew.

"She's gone son, I'm sorry" Carlisle put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'll leave you guys alone. C'mon everyone". Carlisle left with the rest of the Cullen family. While Edward and Jacob were left in the room with Bella.

"I'm sorry about before...and I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to her". Edward said, looking at Bella's pale face, she looked like an angel.

"Well I kind of did, when you were in your room. I came and said goodbye to her, before I switched the ventilator off." Jacob told him.

"WHAT! I was supposed to be the last one to say goodbye to her. The last voice she would ever hear. Get out! Or I won't be able to stop myself from hurting you." Edward shouted at him. Emmet rushed into the room to see what the commotion was.

"It's okay Emmet, Jacob was just leaving" Edward pointed to the door, and Jacob silently left.

Edward stayed with Bella for hours, not letting go of her hand, whispering things in her ear that he knew she would never hear. But it comforted him to do so.

"Don't worry Bella, you won't be alone for long" Edward whispered ever so softly into her ear.

I didn't want to do that to Bella, but it's the way my story is going.

Hopefully the Cullen's can stop Edward from going to the Volturi. For his sake I do hope so.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. Keep em' coming guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob has turned Bella's ventilator off, she's gone. But Edward has decided to reunite with her once again. His family tries to stop him, but nothing will stop him. What will the Volturi say?

Chapter 5

Mission Impossible. That's how hard I would make it for my family to keep me away from the Volturi. But it was difficult. They made sure I was never alone; I even had to share a room with Emmet for goodness sake. Rosalie wasn't happy with this arrangement, but she finally bought into the story, that it was to protect me. Every attempt or future attempt I was thinking about escaping, Alice had seen it, and she would warn the others to keep an eye on me. This was her plan. Soon I would get sick of failed attempts of trying to escape and I would just stop trying. Well that's what they thought. But they thought wrong...

After Bella's quiet funeral everyone seemed to go back to normal. But I wasn't one of them. I pretended to be normal, but deep inside, I wasn't. I was still grieving for the girl I loved and lost. I made sure my family knew I wouldn't attempt to escape, but that was just a cover. In about a month's time after my family thought I was okay, I would escape, I would make it a rash and quick move, just so Alice wouldn't be able to see what I was going to do. When I was finally allowed to be alone again, I went to my room and put on the CD I made for Bella, for one of her birthdays, as I played the song, which I had written for her. It made me even eager to go to Italy and make the Volturi kill me; I had to be with Bella once again.

I started to pack some clothes for the long journey, and found my passport which was collecting dust on my bookshelf. Suddenly I heard Bella's voice in my ear "Edward, don't do this" Was I hallucinating? I didn't just hear Bella's voice right now. I shook it off, and continued to pack my bag. I knew my family were out hunting so I knew I could get away. I leapt out my window, and landed softly on the ground. I started to run towards the direction of the garage and got in my car. As I turned the ignition, my car wouldn't start. Why now, of all times? I tried a couple of times before my car would start. This was getting really creepy. It felt like someone or something was trying to stop me. But I wouldn't let them.

I quickly boarded the next plane to Italy. The journey seemed to take forever. I just wanted my life over, to be with Bella. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, just trying to imagine Bella. In my head she looked beautiful as ever, she could pull the casual look perfectly, even though I said to her on a numerous of occasions she was pretty in anything she wore. I remembered our day in the meadow, where we just lay in the grass, staring at each other. I remember when the sun hit me, how Bella just loved it. Only I thought it was ugly, but no she was stubborn and thought I was...beautiful. I wasn't beautiful compared to her. I was hers, and she was mine. We fitted perfectly, and then she was gone, just like that. I would really have to get back at Jacob for that. "No you don't!" There it was again, Bella's voice. What is happening to me? I wouldn't need to care for much longer, because I would soon be reunited with my first and only love, Bella.

Stupidly once in Italy, I rang Bella's phone. Knowing she wouldn't pick up, but I needed to hear her voice. I let the phone ring until I heard a beep and Bella's voice on the answering machine "Hi, I'm not here right now. I'm out living my life. But I'll get back to you A.S.A.P. Bye Bye" Ah, that heavenly voice was all I needed. Just to blend in, I took a taxi to Volterra city and made my way to the Volturi. I was ready for this. Well I thought I was. I didn't know how they would react, what if they said no? What was I going to do? Make a nuisance of myself? Show who I really am to the humans? Now that's an idea! I had it all planned now. But hopefully, the Volturi will just kill me, I'll tell them the whole story, I'm sure they'll do it. Well I hope they do.

After half an hour's drive, I finally arrived at the Volturi's place. I paid the taxi driver, and gave him a massive tip. Being around for hundred's or year's made you quite rich. I entered the gates and silently walked towards the Volturi.

Aro welcomed me in, as I entered the room.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" Aro asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry Aro" Edward replied, looking down at the ground. "I do not come here on happy terms, I wish to die..." Edward paused for awhile. Aro gasped.

"And why would you wish that? You are an extraordinary person, you have talent my boy" Aro exclaimed.

Then Edward told him the whole story about Bella. He hoped this would be enough.

"I see. You loved her very much. But I'm sorry Edward; you have a talent, that I cannot waste. I'm sorry, but I cannot do it" Aro replied with a sigh.

"Maybe one of the others could-" Edward started but was cut off by Aro.

"No Edward, they'll all agree with me. I believe it would be a good idea if you left now. It's time for me to feed" Aro said as Jane opened the door to excited looking tourists beginning to walk through the doors.

"I see. I'll go now. But expect to see me again. I'll make you have to kill me" Edward growled.

"I really do hope not" Aro replied watching the tourists file into the room. "Goodbye my friend".

Edward walked out, he didn't close the doors quick enough as he heard the many screams from the now terrified tourists facing a room full of blood thirsty vampires. Edward would have to go to plan B: show himself to the humans. This was the only way. He would plan it for tomorrow afternoon, when the sun was at its highest. No one could stop him now, not even the voice in his head. He was soon to be reunited with Bella once again.

This is it! (haha reminded me of the name of Michael Jackson's movie) Anyway I was getting sidetracked. It looks like Edward is going to be with Bella again. Can anyone stop this grief stricken man? Find out in the next chapter, which will be up as soon I can.

Reviews have been so very muchly appreciated! Keep it up guys!

Amsly


End file.
